The All knowing eyes
by A-no-messing
Summary: This is what happens when two popular death note characters come face to face, I do not own death note or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please comment :P

This story is about how BB and L would have met.

Enjoy!

The All-knowing Eyes By A... Part 1

She knew she had to kill him no matter what; she was trained to do this, think! What would your best friend do? Probably leave him alone and make use of his mercy.

But what could she do in this current situation, run and hide? Or face her fear? What choice does she stiil have for that matter?

Rain fell silently down as the fake hid quietly in the shadows he tapped his foot nervously, waiting and wanting for her to come closer.

He started licking his red lips which before this he was consuming a bottle of red wine, the smell of the alcohol still hanging on his tongue. He licked his lips again the thought of her at the very edge of his mercy sent shivers down his spine.

She knew who he was, yet didn't know if he was going to kill her. She could feel him on her breath, his deathly pale hands creeping closer towards her. She shivered unaware of what was going to happen to her.

Her brown hair started dripping down her black long coat that was buttoned all the way up to her neck, she clutched the phone in her coat, ready to call the police by whatever means possible.

She walked heavily on afraid something or someone was watching her, he anxiously waited till she came near him then he would strike, he anxiously nibbled at his deathly cold thumb waiting for her to fall into his petty hands.

She could smell him, his stench was horrifying, and he smelt like blood, the surrounding air was consumed by this deadly toxin, maybe she should go back? It wasn't safe to do this, but she had no choice in that matter, and she was dealing with something that was none of her business.

Although she wondered what would happen to her if she was killed, she was having second thoughts about what she should do, maybe she should return back to being a journalist and working with cases she didn't see as her potential. She didn't want to do this, she had made a big mistake, however she wanted to see the face of the culprit that had killed her best friend.

He could smell the sweet success of victory right around the corner; did she know he had killed her best friend just days ago? She couldn't resist coming, just to see if she could survive just like she did before.

She stopped, her phone started ringing, she took it out of her pocket and checked her caller ID, it was a number she had never seen before, she pressed the green button and held it up to her ear.

"H-Hello who is this?" she quavered, her voice trembling as if it was clear she was already dead, "Don't you remember me? It's Toby from last night, you gave me your number last night" The voice at the end of the line began to snarl.

"Toby who?" she insisted, there was one thing she couldn't stand, weirdo's getting her number from friends, "Uh Toby Madlecott, we met last night, remember?" The voice sneered.

"Oh, um...I completely forgot Toby" she mumbled. "It's okay, where are you?" the male voice asked questioningly.

The girl thought for a moment, she couldn't let anyone know where she was or else it would blow her cover.

"At a cafe downtown" she replied hastily, "Sure doesn't sound like it" the voice whispered, "Actually I have to go now, I'm really busy" she added cheerfully before hanging up.

He laughed and put the phone back into his pocket, she lied to him now she deserves more than a killing, it wasn't his real name, but he used it whenever he was under suspicion.

He licked his lips again, she was closer to him now, he walked out of the shadows and greeted her as Toby, she looked absolutely shocked, "Bet you missed me" He chuckled, his laughter chilling her to the spine.

"Y-you're" She responded before she took her last breath of life, he stabbed her violently twice in the heart ending her life altogether, he then made sure no evidence of him was on her, she looked at him and whispered "Kira" (killer) before eventually dying.

Her body slumped forward, and finally fell to the ground; the killer smiled crouching close to her, ready for the final show which she was attending.

She clutched the phone in her hand as if it was the last chance of life left in her, the killer instantly set to work as he cut the single word she had once said onto her deathly pale face, the blood oozed from the cuts that now became the woman's face.

The blood from the knife silently dripped onto the dirty cobblestones that was now the young woman's bed, he tasted the blood licking his fingers afterwards like it was tomato ketchup, he cleaned what was left of the blood on the knife by licking it again slowly. Shivers ran down his spine and he started laughing, putting his knife back into his bag ready for it's next victim.

The young man happy with his success went away into the dark night, licking his lips with the sweet taste of victory hanging on his tongue.

L held his face in his hands, "Another victim of this horrific crime dead" the news reporter drawled on the numerous TV screens that he had in his room, "What are we going to do?" his guests which were the police at the head of this investigation sat aimlessly on the comfortable chairs and sofas that were surrounding him.

"First we provide this killer with a trap?" He echoed aloud for all of the police officer's on his team, he smiled, "If he accepts the trap, were going on the right track, if not then I will come up with another plan" He declared.

The surrounding police officers were looking at him questioning his use of methods, "What if it won't work" one of them quavered, "It will" He insisted.

"Another victim of this horrific crime dead" the news reporter drawled on a small TV screen in an empty pub. The killer smiled, his work here was only half completed, and the rest that will follow won't be that easy as before. The pub was empty except for himself and the barman, the barman yawned probably tired from all of his late night shifts or so the killer thought.

It was the perfect setting for another crime, it was dirty, tables lying about, glasses were smashed everywhere, and it was in the edge of town where no one would find him and suspect him of any crimes.

He took the cold glass of red wine and put it to his lips and smirked, the bartender looked puzzling at him wondering what had made him laugh so hard. "What are you laughing at? Numerous innocent people are being killed, what's so funny?" the bartender questioned him wondering if he should have kept that thought to himself.

The killer smiled, "Oh nothing" he smirked and started whistling, the bartender turned away from him and started cleaning dirty glasses that were piled high on top of one another. This was a big mistake; he hated anyone who ignored him, the revolver that he held in his sweaty palm seemed like the only way to take this ignorant man's life.

He pointed the revolver straight behind the bartender's neck and casually pulled the trigger, the sound of his shot was only heard by the dead silence that filled the outside night air.

The bartender slumped forward, whispering the name that only a few hours ago the woman had whispered before her death, his death game was finally about to end. The killer drank down the rest of his red wine and cleared his trace away from the now crime scene, he left towards the door that guaranteed him freedom.

But he did not know that this game of cat and mouse had already begun.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic, so please comment :P

This story is about how BB and L would have met.

Enjoy!

The All-knowing Eyes By A... Part 2

L looked over the evidence again, the woman's phone contained a list of numbers that had recently been called, one number in particular was a phone number of a Toby Madlecott. He had called her numerous times right up to her death, he made sure a fellow policeman followed up on this. There were reports of strangulation marks on her neck and a word 'kira' he remembered this one word but he couldn't seem to find where from.

He was looking through one of these reports when his phone vibrated; he was confused as who would bother to ring him at this hour? Anyway he picked up the phone; he did not recognise the ID and asked the chief if he can trace this phone, when the chief said yes, L answered it.

"This is Constable Marcus Sedgegate, what can I do for you?" L said in a calmingly mannered tone. "Mr Sedgegate, this is Mr. Toby Madlecott, a fellow policeman said that you wanted to see me?" the voice on the other end inquired.

"Yes Mr. Madlecott, I have a few questions for you regarding a case that has come up about your drinking and driving that happened last year" L answered him extremely confidently.

"Okay, shall I come into the police station or do you want to ask those questions now?" the male voice questioned confidently.

"Mr. Madlecott, please come into the police station and I shall ask you a few questions, I promise it won't take up a lot of your time" Ruoe inquired extremely calm about the way he was handling this case.

The killer flipped the phone after talking with constable Sedgegate, he would need to put on his Toby disguise, and cry about how Serena was the love of his life after they met last night.

He would only tell him what he wanted them to hear, that he was out late tonight working as a psychiatrist with a female client, he would tell them that he was worried about Serena and decided to call her, and that was the last time he saw her.

L bitted his thumb waiting for his suspect to be called in, his phone rang again, he flipped it and held it to his ear, "What is it?" He pondered wondering if it was good news or bad news.

"Just got back from late night shift and" Matsuda, another police man started, "Skip to the point Matsuda" L said interrupting him, "Uh...sorry... Um we found another crime scene, and another dead body but this one has some writing scrawled on the victims head with a sharp or blunt object, possibly a knife. It has the words 'Kira' I don't know what this means". Matsuda said confusingly on the other end.

"I know what it means and I know who" L commented, "He was my successor" L spoke in a manner that was all too powerful and knowing. "Where's Toby Madlecott?" L commanded nearly shouting down the line, "He's just come in, why?" Matsuda asked puzzling, "Because that's our killer" L commented.

L shut the phone, and looked towards the uniform disguise that was ready for him in case of an emergency, the good guys always win he though smiling to himself, and started getting changed into the disguise.

The killer walked confidently, striding himself inside the police station, he looked every inch a professional businessman but his hair was out of place, it was bleach black and spiked up, not a usual hairstyle for a professional business man.

The building inside looked as posh as the queen's home, professional looking plants were put into all of the possible places of the large police station, as you would expect there were numerous people talking to professional policemen. The whole building seemed out of place, it sent shivers down the killer's spine; however he smirked because he loved this feeling.

He was greeted by Mr. Touta (Matsuda), who greeted him with a smile, and ushered him into a dimly lit interrogation room, it was what you would expect to see, and a long table with steel metal chairs one on each side. A long window was situated right in front of him, which he guessed that police officers were on the other side of the wall, "Mr Madlecott" The police officer addressed, bringing him back to his senses.

"Would you like some water?" Matsuda questioned him hoping he would choose yes, the killer smiled sending shivers down Matsuda's back, the killer laughed a devious laugh, "Yes I would like some water please" the killer confessed.

After the killer drank his water, Matsuda handed the cup to another policeman who then walked out of the room.

L now in uniform joined Matsuda, looked directly at the culprit he once declared his successor, the young man looked exactly like him, he looked like his twin lost at birth, the young man however was not of similar height to him, it sent shivers down his back of the likeness between the two, however he maintained his confidence and spoke.

"Mr Madlecott, where were you at the time of Miss Serena's death?" L asked questioning him to make the killer sitting opposite him tick, "Where was I? At my office in West Boulevard in Manhattan, I was tending to a female client, a Miss Awazina" The killer spoke confidently.

The killer looked deep into L's eyes, making L feel under pressure, "Did she say anything unusual when you spoke to her?" L was not intending to be manipulated,"No she said she was in a cafe and that she was busy but that's all I know". The killer continued his fake speech.

L's phone started vibrating, "Excuse me" He said politely to the killer and went outside the door to answer it. "Hello?" he asked questioningly, "Hi, its A, Your Mr. Madlecott is a fake, I have also the DNA contained from one of the glasses at the bar near to the victim with the glass that was taken in just now. It's a match, your killer is called Rue Ryuuzaki" the voice whispered on the other line.

"Thanks" L said and shut the phone; he knew it was over for this killer, but how?


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfic, so please comment :P

This story is about how BB and L would have met.

Enjoy!

The All-knowing Eyes By A... Part 3-Finale.

The killer sat squatted on the chair biting his thumb, they knew that he was the one they were looking for, but what could he do?

L came back in fresh and prepared to bring justice to this killer right now, once and for all, squatting on the chair directly across from the killer wondered how to do this, "Are you not Rue Ryuuzaki, Mr. Madlecott?" he asked eventually, preparing for the killer's downfall, The killer smiled and then laughed a horrible misguided laugh that could only be described as a shinigami's laugh.

"Yes, I am Rue Ryuuzaki" the killer laughed in illusion, and started biting his thumb, "Did you kill those people?" L spoke confidently wanting to crack this fake version of him and close the case.

"Yes" the killer's one worded answered, before he laughed again this time lowering his head so that they can't see his eyes, "Show me your face" L spoke confidently, the young man looked up and then L saw the eyes, the red eyes that contained madness, destruction and killing inside of them.

L left the police station with congratulations of the fellow police men that he worked with, it was a success, he put a dangerous criminal behind bars, he wondered whether it was possible to have those kind of eyes and keep on living. He left but was called on a more dangerous case than the one he had solved, the one that would end his life before he would even close it. But that's another story.


End file.
